


Elevator

by Mojjochan



Category: Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame has one-sided feelings for Jin. One day when rehearsing they get stuck in the small space of an elevator. Kame's feelings make him pull away from the other man, which forces Jin to confront the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel you need a [Picture](http://i1225.photobucket.com/albums/ee384/Mojjochan/Random/elevator.png) to look at.

  
  


“Don't stand behind me, Akanishi” Kame said placing his hand protectively over the nape of his neck. “Hah?!” Jin huffed behind him sending a gush of air on Kame. The younger man shivered and inched away slightly, Jin noticed and grew annoyed. “Do you realize how tight it is here, you're lucky we can even move!” He said and spread his arms out in the small space he had to move in. Kame fidgeted and wrapped his arms closer around himself. Why had they gotten into this elevator in the first place?

  
  


It was one of the older elevators at the venue and it had a reputation for suddenly stopping, and that's just what had happened now. He was standing against the crate and couldn't move any further in. The entire room was filled with stuff and he and Jin were the only two there. Suddenly the light flickered off and the only light sours was an emergency light glowing faintly. Kame looked over at Jin who was glaring at his phone “No signal” He said and stuffed it back in his pocket.

  
  


Kame hoisted himself up on the crate to get further away from Jin, and in an effort to seem relaxed. “It's better to just wait, they know we're here after all.” Kame said calmly. Jin looked at him “I guess you're right. Hey, let me sit” He said and stomped over, forcing his way down next to the younger man. Kame went rigid and edged away from Jin. The older man scowled at him “What the hell man?! Do you really hate me so friggin much that you can't even sit next to me?!” He yelled, making Kame flinch “And why is it so fucking hot?!” He added and tore his shirt off, making Kame even more distressed.

  
  


The younger man couldn't help but glance over at Jin's naked torso, he could feel his face growing hot and he squirmed unconsciously. “What? You wanna say something?!” Jin barked making the younger man flinch yet again and press himself up against the wall, shaking his head frantically. Jin leaned in after him, leaning over the younger man's back, his hand supporting him and trapping Kame in his arms.

  
  


“Seriously, do you hate me?” Jin asked, his voice rather pathetic. Kame shivered, Jin was so close he could feel the heat off the older man's bare skin. He shuddered, his heart pounding frantically as he gripped at the cold metal wall. “Answere me, Kazu!” Jin continued, and Kame could feel tears forcing their way out and he shook his head, his voice lost somewhere in his throat.

  
  


Jin still wasn't convinced so he lay his hand on the younger man's shoulder, Kame flinched and pulled away, but Jin's hand traced down his back and a loud wanton moan escaped him. Jin froze and so did Kame, he shuddered and he could feel the tears running down his face as he was overcome with shame and fear. “I don't ha-hate you. I like you” The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. He gasped, hands clawing at the cold metal of the elevator wall.

  
  


The elevator was silent, no sound from outside or from Jin. Kame was sure the other man could hear the frantic beating of his heart in the dead silence. After a long while without a sound Kame chanced on turning around; but as he was about to turn; Jin's hand, which had been glued to him all the while, slid further down his back. Kame shivered and couldn't stop another moan from escaping him.

  
  


Shocked Kame turned abruptly “Jin wha-” But he was silenced by the older man's lips. Jin's other hand came up and cupped the side of Kame's face. They parted and Kame stared at the older man “Jin?” The older man said nothing, he slid his thumb over the younger man's lips. He leaned in for another kiss, first lightly before he traced the tip of his tongue along Kame's lower lip. Kame couldn't help but moan, in his confused state he was overcome by his pent up desire for the older man.

  
  


Jin slipped his tongue into Kame's mouth and the younger man willingly gave up control. He didn't want to scare Jin off now, now that everything was going so well. He groaned and a tingling raced through his body. His hands went up to grab at Jin's clothes, tugging and pulling the older man closer Kame could now feel more of Jin's body against his. But he was growing painfully aware of his very obvious arousal; he was wearing light jersey pants after all.

  
  


Kame closed his legs, keeping Jin away from his lower body. But the older man notice Kame's squirming and he felt a crooked smile creep up on his face as he slowly, tortuously slid his hand down the younger man's torso. “AH!” Kame flinched as Jin's hand passed over the hem of his pants, still going down.

  
  


Jin smirked as his hand came into contact with the younger man's hard member through the fabric of his pants. He liked the way Kame's voice hitched when he touched the man's cock. Jin pressed his palm against the hard member, watching Kame shudder, his head leaned back against the wall of the elevator as he tried desperately to hold his voice back. Jin felt a little annoyed, so he grabbed Kame's sack and leaned over to bite lightly on the younger man's neck.

  
  


“Ah, n-no don't” Kame said in a low voice. Jin traced the tip of his tongue along the younger man's long, elegant neck, leaving a slick, wet line down to the neck of Kame's shirt. Jin could feel the other man tremble under his touch as he placed his other hand on Kame's thigh, sliding it up and under his shirt. Kame took a sharp intake of breath, the muscles in his stomach contracting when Jin's fingers caressed his skin.

  
  


Jin pressed his lips to Kame's neck, feeling the man's frantic pulse he chuckled; the vibration sent a tingling across Kame's skin. He shuddered, his every sense peaked and he couldn't contain his voice which escaped his lips in a series of deep moans. Jin rubbed his palm with shifting pressure against Kame's groin, he sank his teeth into the arch of the younger man's neck feeling Kame shudder against him. Kame couldn't stop himself as he pushed against Jin's hand, his hips moved by themselves and his hands pulled them closer.

  
  


He spread his legs, and he could feel the older man suddenly coming closer. Jin let his hand travel up to Kame's chest, he could feel the frantic beating of Kame's heart and it made him feel good. He shifted his body so that he could touch more of Kame, he pushed his waist between the younger man's thighs, with the hand underneath the shirt he pulled it up. He yanked it over Kame's head and let it slip out of his hand and to the floor.

  
  


Kame gasped as his back hit the elevator wall and a shiver ran down his spine. Jin licked his lips, glancing up at the younger man's face; flushed cheeks and eyes squeezed shut. Jin lowered his head, sticking his tongue out and pressing the tip to one of Kame's nipples. “Ahn~” Kame wriggled as Jin flicked his tongue over the nipple again. Jin closed his mouth around the nipple, sucking lightly and feeling the small bud harden under his touch. He let his other hand caress the other nipple, his fingertips tweaking and sliding over it roughly.

  
  


Jin let go of Kame's sack, when he did the younger man released a displeased groan and wriggled his hips. Jin chuckled before he slid his hand into Kame's pants and grabbed the younger man's hard cock. Kame gasped and arched his back inhaling a shuddering breath.

  
  


“Heh, you're already leaking” Jin said down by Kame's nipple and he smirked when the other man shuddered yet again “So wet” He added, pressing his finger against the leaking hole on the tip. Kame whined, his body giving a violent lurch. “No, don't” He whispered and clutched at the older man.

  
  


Jin clasped the erect member and started pumping the shaft. Kame moaned and clutched at the older man “Nnnh! God” Kame said in a raspy voice, his body moving on it's own. His hips were moving on their own as he bucked his hips at the same pace as Jin's pumping. Jin leaned in and Kame gasped loudly as he felt the older man's erect member against his thigh. “What?” Jin asked, his voice slightly strained “You didn't expect me to get hard? With that facial expression and this alluring body, if I wasn't something would be wrong with me.” He wheezed, as he also bucked his hips; he stifled a groan as he rubbed his hard rod against the younger man.

  
  


Kame could have cried from happiness, but just as the tears were about to come, Jin slid his thumb over the head of his cock and the cry of joy was replaced by a wail of pleasure. Unable to restrain himself he unclenched his hand and in a swift movement his hand was buried in Jin's pants. The older man groaned as Kame's fingers came into contact with his hard cock. Kame quickly started to pump it, his hand energetically sliding up and down the hard cock.

  
  


“You've really like that don't yah?” Jin asked, looking at Kame's hand down his pants. The younger man gulped but didn't say anything. “I bet you think of me when you masturbate” Jin continued and he chuckled when Kame gave a small jolt and blushed even more. “Don't do that!” Kame said suddenly, gripping the older man's shaft so that he winced. “Why not? I love that embarrassed expression on your face.” He said and slid his thumb over the head again. Kame's retort was drowned in a moan.

  
  


Kame was growing impatient, his body craved more and he was also anxious for what Jin would say. He let go of Jin's cock and leeched onto the older man. He felt his nerves rattle as he squeezed Jin and mumbled “I want more” with his ear close to the older man's throat, Kame heard Jin swallow hard. “Fuck, saying provocative things like that...” He groaned and let his hand slip off Kame's cock. He retracted his hand from Kame's pants, but they didn't go far as he grabbed the hem and yanked them down.

  
  


“Ah!” Kame yelled as his pants went flying and he was left in only his boxers on the rough surface of the crate. He had fallen back against the wall, and was now gazing at Jin. The older man looked hungry, with lust burning in his eyes he ogled Kame's erect member through his boxers. He didn't waste time in yanking at Kame's boxers, but he stopped momentarily. He made a deep humming sound, then he grabbed Kame's towel and somehow managed to lift Kame so that he could place the towel under him.

  


The younger man was so astonished by what was actually happening that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. He came back a little the moment when Jin kissed his way down his body, sliding his tongue around Kame's bellybutton. He quickly continued down, down until he was at the base of Kame's cock “No, what are you doing” Kame said in a slight panic. “What? You think I'll go soft?” He muttered down by the base of Kame's cock.

  
  


“Ah, no. No” Kame said “Your body is more honest than your mouth” Jin sniggered and nibbled at the cock. He slid his tongue up under the trembling member along the vein underneath, listening to the hitched gasps from Kame. Jin wasted no time, he took the head in his mouth and immediately started to bob his head – taking more and more of the hard rod in his mouth. Kame's hands had found their way to the older man's hair, he'd balled his hands into fists Jin's hair, his fingers playing with and tugging at the brown locks.

  
  


Kame arched his back with a choked moan as he came in Jin's mouth. Jin had moved back just as Kame' grip on his hair had become even tighter; his breathing became erratic, shooting into Jin's mouth and not the man's throat. Jin then spat out the semen into his hand, coating his fingers with the mixture of saliva and semen as he brought the hand to Kame's ass. He circled the opening and smirked as it twitched under his touch. He poked it lightly and was surprised when his finger easily went in.

  
  


“Kazu” He said darkly, making the younger man shudder. He shoved in the second finger, poking at the hot walls inside. He thrust his fingers in to the knuckle, pulling them back and back in again. Kame let a shivering moaned escape him. Jin came back up to watch Kame's face; the younger man's eyes were slits and filled with tears. It didn't take long for Jin to push a third finger in, thrusting his fingers in several more times, his anger rising.

  
  


He felt no sympathy for the younger man, his fingers were easily going in and out. Without wasting any time he shifted slightly, grabbing Kame's leg and hoisting it up. “Ah, Jin what are you-? Kame asked surprised as he fell back. Jin hurriedly yanked his pants and boxer's down, his erect member throbbing, Kame gulped at the sight of the hard rod. Jin grabbed his cock and held it in his hand so that he could position himself in front of Kame's entrance. Kame gasped when he felt Jin's cock pressing against him. “Now. Relax.” Jin hissed, pushing forward; the head of his hard rod going inside.

  
  


Jin moaned when his cock was surrounded by the tight heat. He pushed further in, listening to Kame taking sharp breaths. “Relax” He hissed again. Kame took a deep, shuddering breath and Jin felt himself slide in to the hilt. “Ah~It's all in” He mused, staring down at the younger man trembling underneath him. Kame bit hit lip with a deep groan. “I'm gonna move now” Jin said, making Kame flinch. He chuckled and pulled out only to thrust back in.

  
  


Kame moaned loudly, grabbing Jin's arm, his nails digging into the older man's skin. Jin was to preoccupied by the pleasure to notice the pain. “Dang, your so tight around me!” He trembled as Kame shifted. “Heh, do you like having me inside you? I mean, your cock is twitching” Jin noted and pressed a finger to the cock head. “AH! Don't!” Kame wailed, twisting his hips making Jin shudder. “And hey, you didn't answer my question.” Jin noted loudly, playing his finger around the cock head “Do you like having me inside you?” He repeated huskily.

  
  


When Kame didn't answer Jin promptly grabbed the base of the younger man's cock. “You won't be able to come now” He wheezed, rolling his hips and thrusting into Kame who let a shaky moan escape him. “Answer me” Jin hissed in the arch of Kame's neck, trailing his lips with a featherlight touch up to the younger man's ear. With his teeth he grabbed Kame's earring, tugging ever-so-slightly at it before he let go to slide his tongue along the entire outside of the ear before he comped down on the younger man's earlobe.

  
  


Kame felt like he was going to go insane. He was burning and his body wouldn't respond the way he wanted it to. Jin's other hand, which had been supporting Kame's leg until now, abandoned it's post and was suddenly pressing against Kame's stomach and heading up. Jin smirked when he felt the younger man's abdominal muscles twitching under his touch as he led his hand upward. He found one of the tiny nipples, the small buds already hard when his fingers brushed against them. Kame moaned deep in his throat, feeling the tingling sensations race across his skin. “Say it” Jin hissed again, his wet muscle again caressing the younger man's ear.

  
  


“Ahn~” Kame could no longer hold it, he wanted to cum and he needed to. His body aching he grabbed Jin hard, making the older man look up, locking eyes with him before he said “I love having you inside me!” He was slightly out of breath but that didn't stop him from gasping as Jin grew inside him “Fuck!” He wheezed “I almost came! Why'd you have to say that while looking so alluring?!” Jin hissed angrily “This is beyond my wildest dreams” Kame said, his voice tearful, and he brought a hand up to wipe new tears from his eyes “Being here with you. Doing this” He sniffed a few times.

  


Jin stared at the younger man “Is this some kind of confession?” Jin snorted. Kame went, if possible, even redder and hid his eyes. He sniffed loudly “Don't laugh at me!” He said sharply “Wha? Really? Jin said “Oh, damn, don't clamp down on me” He continued “You said you'd let go” Kame retorted, he seemed really hurt. Jin suddenly felt a stab in his heart, it was definitely a mixed emotion. Part of him felt bad for hurting Kame, on the other hand he was very happy about the younger man's feelings.

  
  


He suddenly grabbed Kame, who gulped loudly as he was pressed against the older man's wide chest. Some form of communication without words passed between them. Kame leeched onto Jin, who sniggered as he held the younger man that fit snugly in his arms. Without warning he thrust his hips up ward, into Kame who was now sitting on his lap. He loosened his grip on Kame's cock, sliding his closed hand up and down the shaft. He pressed his lips to Kame's and they kissed between rasping breaths.

  


“So close” Kame wheezed against the older man's lips. Jin smiled, before he made Kame unable to speak as he pressed his tongue into the younger man's hot cavern. Kame moaned against Jin's lips, his body trembling and his heart thundering in his ears. Everything was so irrelevant right there on the brink. A moment later electricity seemed to flow through their bodies, pulsating through them – from their core to the very tip of their fingers and toes. Fireworks exploding behind their closed eyes as they both came.

  
  


Kame shot his load on Jin's stomach and hand. Jin pumping his load into Kame who was twitching around him. They stayed rigid for a little while, before he let Kame gently fall back. Kame hissed when his heated skin collided with the cold metal wall of the elevator. Both of them panting, Jin slowly pulled out making Kame wince. “Well” He started “I ain't dancing today” He said with an attempted humorous tone. In fact now that the arousal was dealt with, would Jin still be as cool about what had just happened? Kame was very afraid that the older man wouldn't be, and tried to stick to sarcasm in an attempt to spare himself from pain.

  
  


Jin stared at him and sighed. He pulled the man close again, hugging him tight. Kame was confused “You. You don't love me” He said before he could stop himself. He realized this was stupid to say and he cursed himself internally. “That might be so.” Jin said and Kame's chest contracted and he suddenly felt a little nauseous. “But I don't like the thought of you with others” Jin confessed, he'd nuzzled his chin into the arch of the younger man's neck. Kame's heart made a leap, the explosion of happiness made him unable to conjure anything sensible.

  
  


As Kame tried to collect himself Jin made an effort to dress the two of them. He wiped Kame with the towel he had used, he quickly found Kame's clothes and handed them to the younger man. There was a sudden bang, the light flickered on and the elevator started to move. In a hurry the two men got dressed and tried to act annoyed and as if nothing happened. Once everyone else were done worrying over them, and Kame had found some nifty reason why he couldn't participate in the rest of the rehearsal. Kame went home, it didn't take long before Jin turned up at his door. When he opened the older man came rushing in the door, pushing Kame to the wall and kissing him senseless.

  


  



End file.
